one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blob vs Dara O'Briain
The Blob vs Dara O'Briain is GalactaK's first, and so far only, One Minute Melee featuring the Blob from Marvel Comics and comedian Dara O'Briain, best known as the host of the satire show Mock the Week. Description Well, we have two fat schmucks, one is an excellent comedian and a hero in his own right and the other is a nasty guy with epic potential. Need I say more? FIGHT A new episode of Mock the Week started. As you may well expect, hosting it was Dara O'Briain. Dara was just announcing the answer to 'This is the answer, what is the question?' the Blob crashed through the window. Hugh Dennis: Oh look Dara! There's you with hair! Dara O'Briain: That looks nothing like me! the Blob: Hey punks! Listen up! I know your corporation has money! If you give me it, I won't have to kill this guy!. He pulled Andy Parsons out from... well, it doesn't matter. Dara may still not have gotten over Andy's 'GOLD FOR IRELAND!' joke, but he was still a friend. However, even if he wasn't interested in helping Andy, the Blob really riled him up. the Blob: Hey baldy! Yeah, you! Big head! Where's the mo-'' Dara O'Briain: ''Nobody calls me baldy! Hugh Dennis: Fine, Mr Megabus. Dara O'Briain: '' Exactly, Showaddywaddy.'' Dara got onto the table, using his legs for the very first time. Talk about a scene we'd like to see! Fight! The Blob thrust his fist out at Dara, with it missing. Dara's fist connected as he punched the Blob in the face. 55... Dara called on Sir Killalot from Robot Wars, leapt off the table and grabbed him, before throwing him at the Blob. Yet again, it hit, with Andy Parsons being sent flying into the audience. 50... Now Dara was throwing whatever he could, the buzzer, the mug and Hugh Dennis mainly, before turning into Super Dara. Super Dara flew at the Blob... 45... ...and got a fist to the face, followed up by a ground pound or two. Dara O'Briain: Agh! Bollocks. AGH! Dara then got up and slammed his fist into the Blob's crotch, sending him flying out of the studio. 40... The Blob was now hurtling towards the ground, Dara smacking him further and further and faster and faster towards the Earth below, before the Blob punched him full on, depowering him. 35... Dara and the Blob landed, got up and Dara pulled out his Nerf gun and fired every last bullet he had at the Blob. They all hit, but none hurt. 30... The Blob: Try harder with the weaponry, mister! Suddenly, Sir Killalot came rushing downwards, and was cushioned by landing on the Blob, knocking him over fully. 25... Dara turned back into Super Dara and fired an Irish Passport and a Megabus at the Blob. These kept him pinned down long enough for... 20... Super Dara to land a game contolled punch on him. He had turned into Dara O'Briain: Go 8-bit! 15... As the Blob got to his feet, he received a fireball, before getting a Falcon Punch to the face. The Blob fell flat onto Dara, but he had another trick up his sleeve. 10... Dara fired a hadoken at the Blob, sending him high into the air. Dara flew up to where the Blob was using a P-Wing. 5... The Blob wanted to punch Dara, but could feel his energy completely draining away. Dara gave his best ground pound... KO! As the Blob and Dara fell to the floor, Dara turned the Blob into a video game and sold it on Ebay. Shortly afterwards, he went back to the Mock the Week studio. Conclusion (Cue: The Jam-News of the World) This Melee's winner is: Dara O'Briain: ''Now we come to Scenes We'd Like to See. '' DARA O'BRIAIN! Category:Real life vs comics Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Jokes Category:Joke One Minute Melees